An Addition to Deathly Hallows after Breaking Dawn
by MrsFeltonCullen
Summary: After being tortured to death by the Volturi, Alice goes to Deathly Hallows Heaven, only to find out she isn't alone. She meets her former acquaintances who share with her their real pasts and her past as well. Alternate Universe
1. Alice Spinnet

Chapter 1

It was only a few seconds ago when Alice was looking down at her own dead body in the deep chambers of the Volterra. Now, she was standing in front of an ancient castle surrounded by an evergreen forest much like Forks.

"Wow," she sighed. "Is this really Heaven? I thought Heaven was supposed to be a palace in the clouds?"

Alice felt unexpectedly light-headed. Wasn't it only a few hours ago when she was tortured to death by Jane after she refused the Volturi's persistent offer that she join their coven?

It was either death or a life of murder, yet she chose death however unaware she was of an after-life for vampires. She did what she did even if she had to leave Jasper behind in Forks. Edward and Bella did the same thing when they died, anyway.

"Death is peaceful – easy. Life is harder," Alice thought.

Then, she exclaimed, "Carlisle was right. We do have souls!"

"Yes, you do," a familiar velvety voice replied.

Alice jumped. Wasn't she supposed to see this coming? She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

Nothing.

"_My ability is completely gone?_" She thought to herself.

"No, your ability is temporarily gone," the velvety voice said.

Alice turned to the direction of the voice. Behind her was a familiar face.

"Edward!" She shrieked. "You are alive! You're here! Where are we? Is this Heaven? Am I a zombie? Am I still Alice? What time is it? Why is my ability gone? Where should I go? Can I go shopping? Do they accept cash—"

"Alice," Edward said calmly. "Stop. I cannot believe you are still the same shopaholic, talkative vampire sister I used to know," he chuckled. "You'll see later why your ability is temporarily gone. It's pretty obvious actually, sis. By the way, this is no shopping area. And yes, you are still Alice, you are in Heaven and it's dawn right now."

"Awesome! For a minute there, I thought I really was Alice in wonderland," Alice giggled, slowly forgetting about her lost ability.

Then, she stopped and waited with raised eyebrows as Edward's face turned stone-like.

"Well, actually, you are Alicia Spinnet in Deathly Hallows," Edward said matter-of-factly.

Alice's face turned into a huge question mark. _Was Edward joking or what? Seriously, I don't get his joke._

"Welcome to Deathly Hallows, the after-life place for vampires, werewolves, witches and wizards," Edward said musically.

"Witches and wizards too? You're kidding, right?" she chuckled softly.

Edward glared at her. Alice's jaw dropped as she realized he was dead serious. Literally dead serious.

"Remember when you said you couldn't remember details of your human life?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded.

"Well, try remembering them now."

Alice closed her eyes. She was used to looking at the future, but certainly not the past. But as she concentrated, images began to fill her head.

She saw a vision of herself wearing what seemed like robe that read 'Puddlemere United' at the back. Holding a broomstick in one hand, 'Alice from the past' looked very tired, thirsty and sweaty as if she just engaged in some sport. She saw a golden cup nearby and started to drink it to quench her thirst.

After a few minutes, she dropped unconscious to the floor.

Then, the vision changed. Alice from the past was lying in a hospital bed, apparently an unconscious vegetable. A familiar man approached her, told her he was the Minister of Magic, and bit her on the neck.

The next visions came in two short glimpses. Alice from the past was now in an asylum. Then, in the next glimpse, Alice was knocking on the Cullen house.

Alice in Deathly Hallows opened her eyes as she knew the rest of the story. Then suddenly, the past began suddenly clear to her.

As clear as the diamonds that sparkles on a sunlit vampire skin.

"Oh, Edward, I remember everything! Every bit of my human life! I was a Gryffindor quidditch chaser in Hogwarts! I hated Slytherins! I loved Charms and Divination! Then, I was a professional Quidditch player. I had—"

"I know," Edward replied. "I can read your mind, remember?"

"I forgot."

Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"By the way, how come you can read minds while I can't predict the future?" Alice asked.

"I said I'll explain later," Edward reminded her.

"Isn't it later already?"

"Patience, sis,"

Alice dropped the subject. "Wait, so the man who created me was Rufus Scrimgeour?" she asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember when we were still in Hogwarts the rumors that he was a vampire?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember that too!" she shrieked with joy. "But hold on, I recall when I was in my seventh year, I heard rumors that he died. How can he have recreated me many years later if that were true?"

"Alice, the answer is sparkling clear," Edward taunted. "He never died! Did you actually hear from the papers or any epic book the full details of his death? I do think he just cleverly ran away from that expected fate and disappeared from public eye completely."

"That makes sense," Alice agreed.

"Oh, Edward!" she continued. "How I do miss my friends like Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell! And the hot boys too! Like Fred…George… Harry…Cedric Dig…Diggo—" she stopped.

Edward curved his lips.

"Wait, did you just say 'we' awhile ago?" Alice asked abruptly.

Her jaw dropped. She had clearly recovered 100% of her memories as a witch.

"Holy shit," was all she said.

She looked up timidly at Edward. "You're Cedric Diggory! Oh my gosh, I cannot believe it! After all this time?"

"Always," Edward replied.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Nope," Edward chuckled. "When I was killed after I refused the Volturi's offer, I was immediately sent to this place. After a few seconds of pondering at this exact place, I suddenly remembered full details of my human life."

"I was Cedric Diggory. Everyone in the wizarding world thought I was dead after I was "killed" by Voldemort in the Triwizard tournament," he continued. "Truth is, I was just paralyzed. Every part of my body stopped functioning, but I could still hear and my heart was still beating."

"Then, at the middle of the night, Rufus Scrimgeour found me in the middle of that graveyard. It turns out he has the vampire ability to hear heartbeats, limited at a certain distance, and he was an accomplished Legilimens, too. Every bit of my body hurt but sadly enough, I couldn't move them. All I could do was think aloud repeatedly, _'Bring my body back to the way it was. Bring my body back!'_ He heard my thoughts and my heart and gave me a second chance in life. He erased my memory, brought me to Carlisle and made him lie whenever I asked about my past," Edward explained.

He stared intently at Alice. Alice blushed.

"So what happened after I recovered my full memory?" Edward asked rhetorically, speaking out Alice's question in her mind. "Someone sent me to enter the castle."

"Oh," was all that Alice replied.

"You're still upset that I now know you had a crush on me, don't you?" Edward teased.

"Stop reading my mind!"

Edward chuckled.

"It's kind of weird. Because we became freakin' siblings!" Alice cried.

"I think it would be better if we weren't friends," Edward said.

"What?" Alice said, surprised.

"Just kidding. Stop being serious!" Edward said.

"Your mood swings are kind of giving me a whiplash," Alice said.

"But you still love Jasper, don't you?"

"It does make things a lot more complicated," she said. "I'm still calling you, Edward, okay?"

Edward smiled. "Everyone here still does."

"So who else are here?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"See for yourself," Edward said excitedly. "Let's enter the castle, shall we?"


	2. James

Chapter 2

Edward and Alice entered the castle. It was actually Hogwarts…but slightly different. The place was emptier and more spacious, but Alice was appalled to see the Great Hall again.

"Edward!" a voice from above and behind hollered. "Come here! There's an update on REAS! A lot of things happened on the show! Unless you got us some popcorn, I am not explaining what happened. Where were you?"

Edward looked up to see James jump from the second floor to the first floor. Edward glanced at Alice only to see her back facing him. She was still admiring the general splendor of Hogwarts.

"Edward?" James asked. "So do you have some popcorn?" Then, James looked at Alice who was now facing him.

"You brought a snack," James said.

Edward and Alice both glared at him.

"Kidding," James said. "Hullo, Alice."

"James? What are you doing here? Isn't this a place for good souls?" Alice asked.

James glanced at Edward. "You didn't explain to her yet?"

Edward shooked his head.

"Well, hurry, then," James said impatiently. "I don't want to miss the show."

Edward gestured to one of the long tables. The threesome sat down on the chairs.

Edward cleared his throat. "Alice, do you have any idea why this place is called Deathly Hallows?"

"I'm sure you can already read that I don't."

Edward ignored her. "Well, it's because everyone who comes here conquered death in some point in their lives."

He continued, "You, Alice, conquered death because you were recreated a vampire after you were poisoned. Same applied to me after I was knocked unconscious by Voldemort's spell."

"The same went for James here," Edward added, gesturing to James. "Before he became the vampire tracker we knew, he was James Potter, a known Gryffindor seeker during his time."

"Potter?" Alice asked. "You mean Harry Potter's…father?"

"That's right. It was no wonder why James got his tracking ability after he was recreated. He was good with his eyes when he had to seek the snitch," Edward explained.

James ruffled his hair with pride. "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

"Isn't that Victoria's line?" Alice asked, confused.

"Still such an arrogant prat," Edward whispered.

"Wait, now I understand! You bring some legacy of your human life to your vampire life," Alice nodded with satisfaction. "That's why you were so fast even for a vampire, Edward! You were the fastest keeper Hufflepuff ever knew! And you were a good Legilimens so that's why you read minds!"

Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"But James, I thought you were killed by Voldemort! Isn't Harry's story supposed to be legend? Why did Harry go through all those life challenges alone if his father isn't even dead?" Alice asked.

"When Voldemort's _Avada Kedavra_ hit me, I became unconscious. I expected to be dead, but I wasn't. I was still breathing and my heart was still beating. A few minutes later, a woman named Victoria began to investigate Godric's Hollow, my family home. When she saw me, she felt sorry for me and bit me," James explained.

James continued, "When I asked her if she saw any trace of my wife and son, she said no. I had no idea where they were and I even had a feeling she was lying. But I didn't think about it so much because the thirst started sinking in and—"

"—And your addiction with challenging tracking games began," Edward finished, nastily glaring at James.

"Sorry about that. It was the lust, thirst and addiction that came with being a vampire. I didn't even love Victoria. It was all lust as she helped me get through the dark ages of being a newborn." James muttered. "But, hey, I paid for all those after _you_ killed me."

"Fair enough," Edward huffed.

"Wait, how come Voldemort's killing curse didn't kill?" Alice asked in wonder.

"I think he damaged his soul too much to damage another's," James retorted.

"No one really knows. One thing for sure is that he made us realize that we do have souls," Edward replied thankfully. "Only people who love at one point in their life, whether in the vampire or human or werewolf or wizard stage, go to the Deathly Hallows after they die. Where the rest go, we don't know."

"Now can we please go and watch REAS? Everyone else might be wondering where we are," James drabbled impatiently.

"Patience, James," Edward purred with his velvet voice. "Alice, I read you have more questions?"

"Are the dead that we know stay here? Like are Victoria and Laurent here?" Alice asked.

"We don't really know. Deathly Hallows Castle stretches wide enough for a state to fit in. But at any case, I don't think they care watching REAS," Edward explained.

"So who watches REAS that I know?" Alice asked curiously. "And, first of all, what is REAS? I didn't expect you guys to be watching a soap opera after death."

"It's the Deathly Hallows' pastime!" Edward started enthusiastically. "REAS is—"

"Oh come on, already!" James yelled. "Let's just show her, alright?"


	3. Harry James Clearwater

Chapter 3

James, Edward and Alice entered a circular room after climbing up a moving staircase that winded around a Phoenix statue.

After the three stepped in, Alice immediately recognized three familiar faces.

They were Harry Clearwater, Charlie Swan and Billy Black.

They were sitting around two huge basins that contained whispy waters and what seemed like memories.

James rushed over to one of the basins and buried his head in it. "Drat! I missed it! They are sleeping now! Screw earth's timezones!"

"Alice!" Charlie greeted warmly with opened arms while Charlie and Billy smiled their welcome with knowing faces. "It's about time! What took you so long?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"Charlie!" Alice returned his welcome. "Hold on, you were expecting me?"

"We saw you coming," Charlie replied, gesturing to the pensieve.

"Look who can see the future now," Edward sniggered.

"So, what are these?" Alice pointed to the basins.

"These are pensieves. They are what we use to monitor the whereabouts of our dear acquaintances who are still alive on Earth," Charlie said.

"You can google it," Edward said.

Billy Black finally spoke, "It's like a live camera, except we don't watch it from a screen. We sink our heads into this basin and enter the scene itself without them seeing us."

Harry Clearwater intercepted, "But it wasn't like the pensieves of our time when the only thing we can do with it is go back to our memories. Today, we can go to the past and the present. The one I used one with Dumbledore was so limited—"

"Wait, hold on, Mr. Clearwater, I know we've never talked before, but I'm quite sure that you're no wizard. Werewolf, maybe, since I met your kids, Leah and Seth. But certainly not a wizard. How do you know Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Alice asked confidently.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Harry Clearwater teased.

Alice looked lost as always.

"Look at me," Harry Clearwater said.

Alice studied Harry Clearwater. It was only then that she noticed his built but slender frame, his short height, his shoulder-long jet black hair and most of all, his emerald green eyes. Then, as if on cue, Harry swiped the wavy locks that were blocking his forehead. His forehead revealed a scar.

"Harry!" Alice cried. "Harry Potter!"

Alice couldn't believe it. Why didn't she see it before? Where did his glasses go? She opened her arms to give him a wide hug.

"Oh, Harry! I miss you!" She repeated, while shock sprawled throughout her face. "You were in La Push all this time? How could you?"

"I wanted to keep a low profile," Harry sighed as Alice let go of him.

"I don't understand," Alice said.

"It's a long and complicated story," Harry said.

"I can keep up," Alice said.

"Well, you probably heard back when you were still an active witch that Ginny and I got married and had three babies," Harry started.

"Yes, please continue," Alice said.

"Well, she passed away," Harry muttered, looking down. "I wallowed in self-depression for several years. I was empty. There was a hole in my heart. She mattered that much to me. And anything I do was trivial. I was debating whether I should just jump off the cliff to see her again."

"That's not very original," Edward said.

"My life was written first," Harry snapped.

"Moving on," Alice cut both of them.

"So instead of committing the usual suicide," Harry glared at Edward. "I renounced magic and anything that reminded me of her. I decided to go to a place on the other end of the world wherein I could feel like an isolated island. I apparated myself to La Push Reservation after researching it and obliviated myself."

"La Push," Billy grinned, reminiscing.

"Anyway, soon enough, a woman named Penelope Clearwater found me. It turned out she was Ginny's brother Percy's ex-girlfriend so she recognized me. However, she didn't announce what she knew to the wizarding world because it turned out that she too was in hiding," Harry explained.

"Wow. Really sounds complicated," Alice commented. "And I thought our relationship was complicated," she said looking at Edward.

"I only said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be," Edward chuckled.

"Anyway," Harry started impatiently. "Penelope was in hiding because she didn't believe what her future would hold. It was only a few weeks before my arrival in La Push that her father told her a family secret that she couldn't accept."

"What was it?" Alice asked.

"That her children would be werewolves," Billy said.

Alice covered her mouth with her hands.

Harry continued, "Anyway, like me, she didn't want to see her father or anything that would remind her of him so she traveled to the distant place of La Push. When she found me, she didn't reveal anything to me about who I was, except for the fact that my name was Harry. She did tell me her story; however, but left out anything that was related to the wizarding world. We decided to live together and soon, we fell in love."

"Aww," Alice sighed. "How romantic."

Edward stared at Alice. "You are in desperate need of a Jasper, right now."

Alice curved her lips downwards and nodded.

"And Penelope gave birth to Leah and Seth, both of whom were werewolves, right?" Edward said.

Harry nodded. "And since we were new in town, we convinced all our neighbors that we were married. I took her surname."

"Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Billy sniggered. "That is kind of twisted."

"Not as twisted as your life story," Harry guffawed as he shoved Billy.


	4. Bill Black

Chapter 4

"So where to start?" Billy asked, his forehead creasing.

"Start with the basics," Harry said. "You probably didn't know Bill unless you paid attention to any news about Gringotts. Did you?"

Alice shook his head.

"Okay. Billy Black was actually named Billy Weasley in his wizarding days. And as you might have guessed it, he was the eldest brother of Ginny and Ron Weasley," Harry said.

Charlie cleared his throat, but Harry ignored him.

"He was also the one who got bitten by Fenrir Greyback during the last battle in Hogwarts," Harry continued.

"Yes, I think someone told me that before in passing," Alice nodded. "He also married that famous Beauxbatons girl, right?"

"Yeah, Fleur Delacour. Word got around Hogwarts pretty fast during our days," Harry smiled, reminiscing.

"Anyway," Harry continued. "A year after the wedding, Bill announced to Fleur, a secret that he never should have shared. He told her that he was…he was—"

"Gay," Billy cut in. "Thanks, Harry. I can take it from here."

Harry apologized.

"So I asked Fleur if I can go away to think things through," Billy started. "With tears in her eyes, she let me go but let me promise to talk to her before I make any major decision. I apparated myself to La Push Reservation to really experience solitude."

"La Push," Harry smiled while nodding and looking up thoughtlessly.

"When I arrived, I didn't see anyone. I just sat down by the beach and watched the sun set and the stars appear. Then, my body began to tremble and in my horror, I realised that the moon that showed up was full," Billy explained.

Billy continued, "I began to transform into the horrifying werewolf that I was. I howled into the lonely night and suddenly, a big black dog arrived and tried to settle me down. The dog held on to me until the sun rose again."

"After sunrise, I went back to my human form and unexpectedly, so did the dog. The dog transformed to a tall, lanky man who I immediately recognized from the 'Wanted' sections of the Daily Prophet. He was Sirius Black," he explained.

"What? Isn't he dead?" Alice asked.

Billy replied, "After we awkwardly searched for our clothes and dressed up, we introduced ourselves to each other. He answered all my questions like why he was alive when he was supposed to be dead and why did he help me go through my werewolf transformation. It turned out that the veil that he entered before he was killed by Bellatrix was a portal to another place where one can start another life, particularly, La Push Reservation."

"La Push," Charlie grinned, giving a thumbs up.

Billy continued, "When I asked him why he helped me go through my werewolf transformation, he said that I reminded him of someone he knows."

James and Harry glanced at each other with knowing eyes.

"Anyway," Billy continued, "Sirius stayed with me and introduced me to people, places, food and other things in the reservation. Soon enough, we fell in love with each other."

"Twisted," Alice said.

"It gets better," James replied.

Billy added, "After a few days of thinking things through, I decided to apparate back to Fleur, apologize, and explain my story. When I did, she told me that she would always love me. I told her that she was the only woman I ever loved and forever will."

"Aww…so sad," Alice hiccoughed.

"Get a grip, _sis_," Edward said.

"After a few days, Sirius and I got married. It was just a very simple wedding with only a few guests. I took his family name. Then, it didn't take long before I was pregnant with a child," Billy said.

"This isn't real," Alice said. "This kind of stuff just doesn't exist."

"It does in our world," Billy replied.

"What? How did that happen?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. No one had a relationship like Sirius and I before. Who would have thought that the mating between werewolves and animagi can bear fruits? Anyway, we accepted the event, supported each other, and when I gave birth, we named the child, Jacob," Billy said.

"Jacob Black," Alice said in disgust, remembering him back when she was still alive.

"Hey!" Billy said.

"Oh, sorry," Alice said apologetically.

"Now you know why Jacob had few memories of his mother as a child," Charlie said.

"Because he never had one. I had to make some story up for him. I couldn't forgive myself for lying to him, even until now," Billy said, looking down.

Harry and Charlie patted Billy at the back and muttered, "The past is past."

Billy looked up and continued sadly, "So basically, that's my life story. Sirius, Jacob and I stayed together, but Sirius died shortly, after Jacob turned four. When Jacob was born, we met Harry Clearwater and a year later, Chief Swan,"—Billy looked up at them—"and I was really surprised and happy to see them there. Then, we lived our lives keeping what needs to be secret a secret until I died of werewolf cancer."

Alice and James got up and gave him a huge hug.

"That was some story," Alice said. "Thanks for sharing it with us, Billy."

"So, who is next to share their story?" she asked suddenly.

Alice looked around. Edward was done. James was done. Harry was done. Billy was done. Then, at the corner of the room, she saw Charlie grinning at her.

"Charlie!" she cried.

"I thought you'd never ask," was all that Charlie replied.


	5. Charlie W Swan and Bella Black

Chapter 5

"So what's your story?" Alice asked.

"It's way simpler than their stories," Charlie said.

"Please do tell," Alice said.

"Okay," Charlie started. "I don't know if you know this, but my name is originally Charlie Weasley, second eldest brother to Bill, Ron, Fred and George."

"Oh my!" Alice exclaimed. Then, she looked from Charlie to Billy. "Now I see the resemblance."

"I was probably to insignificant for Fred and George to mention to his Quidditch mates that's why you haven't heard of me," Charlie explained.

"Oh wait, aren't you the brother who studied dragons in Romania and delivered some for the Triwizard task?" Alice asked.

"Yup, that's I," Charlie said.

Just when Alice was about to say something, the door behind them creaked open. Everyone turned around to face it. A woman very familiar to Alice smiled at her.

Alice's jaw dropped and was rooted to the spot.

It was Bella Swan.

"Alice!" Bella ran to hug Alice's stony figure. Alice was still perplexed to see Bella there.

Then, finally, she responded.

"Bella!" Alice replied. "You're here too!"

"Yeah, I was just walking around outside. I knew you were coming but I didn't notice that the night broke into dawn already. What have you guys been doing?" Bella asked with raised eyebrows. "Watching REAS when they are supposed to be sleeping?"

"Excuse me, she's _your_ daughter," James said. "Aren't you supposed to be watching them?"

"She is old enough already to take care of herself while sleeping alone. I don't need to hover," Bella said. Then, she walked to Edward's side and kissed him on the lips.

Alice had a pang of jealousy. Edward shot a furious look at her. James was about to say something in retort to Bella's statement when Charlie stopped him.

"Actually, Bella," Charlie said, cringing as Edward held Bella closer. "I was just telling Alice my story."

"Oh, you mean our story. Alright then, go on," Bella gestured to Charlie. "I'll just bring in some food for all of us. I'll be back," Bella said as she swiftly skipped out of the room.

Alice didn't notice Edward behind her. "Keep your thoughts to yourself," he whispered as he referred to his and Bella's physical display of affection.

Alice stepped slightly forward and changed the subject. "What did Bella mean when she said 'our' story?"

"Okay, Bella's story and my story are related. It started like this," Charlie started. "The Bella Swan you know now was actually named Bellatrix Lestrange during your Hogwarts years."

"WHAT? The death eater? Bella? Are you serious?" Alice asked wildly.

Charlie merely nodded.

Alice couldn't believe it. How can the ever-so compassionate and motherly Bella Swan be the ruthless, sadistic Bellatrix Lestrange? It's just so impossible.

"You know about the war in Hogwarts right when Voldemort died?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. That was the year after I graduated from Hogwarts," Alice said.

"Yeah, my seventh year," Harry said, talking suddenly. "The year I boycotted school and taunted Voldemort until he died by his own backfired curse," he added proudly.

Charlie nodded. "During that war, everyone knew that my mother, Molly Weasley, killed Bellatrix when she was fighting alongside Voldemort."

"I think I heard about that," Alice said.

"But the truth is," Charlie replied. "my mum never meant it. She never meant the Avada Kedavra to kill her."

"She is so compassionate," Billy recalled. "Not to mention skilled in non-verbal spells."

"And a good actress too!" Harry said. "Not my daughter, you bitch!" he mimicked.

"What my mum did was to knock Bellatrix down and just make her unconscious. Then, when the fight was over and when everyone was leaving the castle, she permanently erased Bellatrix's memory," Charlie explained.

He continued, "Then, my mum made over her appearance to make her look slightly younger, but as you may now notice, she kept many of her original features intact like her pale skin color and her height."

Bella walked in carrying a tray of cups of coffee and distributed it to the five people in the room.

"I see!" Alice said.

"Which is why I kept joking that I was part albino," Bella commented.

"Anyway, that night, I proposed to my long time muggle girlfriend, Renee," Charlie said.

Alice's expression turned into shock.

"I met her when I was researching for dragons in Phoenix a year before. I told her all about the wizarding world," Charlie replied as if Alice asked an unspoken question.

"Oh, so when did you get married?" Alice asked.

"A year after," Charlie replied.

"That's why I kept telling myself when I was in Forks that Renee's and Charlie's relationship was puppy love," Bella commented.

"So where does Bellatrix come in?"

"Bellatrix was hit really badly by my mum's spell so she was unconscious for a year. Mum anticipated this which is why she planned our wedding quickly," Charlie said.

He continued, "Mum told Renee and I to adopt Bellatrix, live a different life, and make her believe that she has been our biological child for seventeen years and that there is only a muggle world that exists. When the year passed, we apparated to Forks to achieve that purpose."

"And also because mum knew that I was in La Push already that time. She wanted to keep us close," Billy said.

"And I believed them right when I regained consciousness. And of course, I was known as Bella or Isabella Swan," Bella said, giving them a sly look. "I still cannot believe you guys fooled me."

Charlie mouthed guiltily, "I'm sorry."

"About three things I was absolutely positive: First, I was a normal person. Second, Charlie and Renee were my biological parents. Third, I was irrevocably and undeniably an albino," Bella said.

"You see, Alice, no one's slate is completely clean when they come here to Deathly Hallows," James said. "It's filled with lies, deceit, and—"

"Lust," Edward said, looking at Alice.

"So when it came to who was first in Forks or La Push," Alice said, ignoring Edward and also Harry who was reminiscing about La Push again. "It was Billy first, then Charlie?"

"No, it was Billy first, _then me_, then Charlie," Harry said. "Note the age differences between our children."

"When Billy gave birth to Jacob, Penelope was pregnant with Leah," James said. "My granddaughter."

Billy commented,"I only found out that Harry was living here when we bumped into each other in the Penelope was around seven months pregnant with Leah, Harry and Penelope used to go to our place to hang out and secretly do magic since we all knew each other."

"The first few days were really awkward though," Harry said.

"Why?"

"How would you feel if your sister's ex-husband, who used to be a family friend and was now married to your brother's ex-girlfriend, bumped into you?"

"Oh, right," Alice said. "How did you cope?"

"I shouted at him," Billy said. "And hexed him a million times,"

"I did that too," Charlie added. "When I arrived a year later,"

Harry turned red.

We still wish we could curse him now," Charlie said.

"We still could actually," Billy said. "Scared, _Potter_?"

"You wish," Harry said, finally standing up for himself.

"But soon, we forgave him for it. We weren't going to the past anytime soon anyway even if we did kill him," Billy taunted.

Charlie narrated, "So when Renee, Bella and I arrived, I started visiting my brother as well. That's when I knew that Harry was here. Then, three of us frequently hung out and secretly did magic together, while explaining to our children that we were just three close friends who love fishing watching baseball in front of Harry's television."

"That was a big lie," Bella said.

"It was necessary," Charlie, Harry and Bill said.

"Just when I was ready to believe that all things were normal, here came Edward and the Cullens," Bella said.

"Sounds like a band," Edward commented suddenly. He had been very quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"Which is why I kept telling Jacob to keep you away from them," Billy said to Bella. "They might remind you of your magical past."

"But of course, Jacob blew it off by reminding me he was a werewolf himself," Bella said.

"But thank God, mum was a powerful witch," Billy said.

Edward cleared his throat. "I'm sure, Alice, you know the rest," he said.

"Woot! La Push days…" Harry said suddenly, reminiscing again.

"I know, right?" Billy asked, joining in.

"So why was La Push so popular to you, guys?" Alice wondered.

"Because it's La Push," Harry said. "You know…La Push," he added, emphasizing the last two words.

"Bella, still got that pepper spray with you?" Charlie asked.

Bella gave her father a lovey-dovey smile and then faced Harry.

"Harry?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Bella snapped.

"Anyway," Alice said, trying to steer away the fight, "everyone's story has been told, right? Would you mind telling me what the hell REAS is?"

James lightened up.

Harry's face glowed.

Bella moved away from Harry and wrapped her arms around Edward.

Charlie frowned.

"I'm down with the kids!" Billy said.


	6. REAS

Chapter 6

"Come over, Alice, and see for yourself," James said, motioning her to the pensieve beside him.

Alice walked towards the pensieve and peered her head inside it. Inside, a young boy was embracing a young girl as they slept soundly in a couch.

"Don't you recognize them?" Harry asked.

"Or at least one of them?" Bella asked hopefully.

Alice shook her head.

"That's my daughter, Renesmee," Bella said. "Named after your 'mom' and my 'mom'."

"Our daughter," Edward corrected.

"Oh my gosh, she grew taller," Alice said. "How old is she?"

"Seventeen," Edward said.

"How long has she been seventeen," Alice asked?

"A while," Edward said.

"Yeah, the time in Deathly Hallows is different from earth. Thirty minutes here is already a day there," Bella said. "And you know how fast our daughter grows, right?"

"Oh, right," Alice said.

"And that's my son, Albus Severus," Harry said. "Named after the two bravest wizards of all time."

"How touching," Charlie said sarcastically.

"And this is why we called the show REAS, short for Renesmee and Albus Severus," James said gleefully.

"People think they are so original with names, but they are so not creative," Harry muttered to himself.

"Okay, so they're together, fine, but what makes the show interesting?" Alice asked.

"Aside from the obvious reason that Albus Severus is my grandson—" James started.

"—And that Renesmee is my daughter," Bella said.

"Our daughter," Edward said.

"—and that Renesmee is my granddaughter," Charlie said.

"—not to mention, my—" Billy started, but Harry interrupted him.

"We'll explain that to her later," Harry said to Billy.

"Anyway, aside from those reasons given, what makes it so interesting is that there is a love triangle involved," James said.

"And that is where my son comes in," Billy said.

Everyone was silent to look at Alice to see if she was on the same page. Then, she opened her mouth.

"The dog!" Alice remarked. "Jacob!"

"He is not a dog!" Billy said.

"Oh, shoot, sorry," Alice mumbled.

"How very tactless," Edward said.

"As if you never said that," Alice said.

"Anyway," James said, trying to change the flow of the conversation. "We all know Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Did you notice him awhile ago in the pensieve?"

"No," Alice shook her head and peered once more.

Right behind the couch was a window. Staring through that window was a sad Jacob. Alice put her head up.

"Very visually dynamic," James said.

"This is why this show is interesting. My father and I are team 'Albus Severus' while Billy is team 'Jacob'," James said.

"And Bella, Charlie and I are Team Renesmee," Edward said.

"Whenever Jacob gets his way, Team Jacob cheers and whenever Albus Severus gets his way, Team Albus Severus cheers," Charlie said.

"Renesmee is being very me right now…always the girl in the middle of two men," Bella said.

"The vampire woman unable to choose between the werewolf and the wizard," Charlie sighed.

"The intertwining of three worlds," Edward said.

Alice now understood. "So, who else are you expecting to join us?"

"That's a good question," Harry said. "Let me take you to the other pensieve."

Harry led Alice to the other pensieve. Everyone else followed. All six of them peered their heads in the big pensieve.

The place inside the pensieve was no other than the Volterra. It was the exact same place where she died. She can see Marcus, Caius and Aro sitting in their respective thrones.

"So the Volturi are joining us?" Alice asked. "How fun," she muttered.

"Not all of them," Edward said. "Just Marcus and Caius," he added.

"Why them?" Alice asked.

"Take a really good look at them," Harry said.

Alice did.

She was shocked that she recognized one of them.

"Marcus is Marcus Flint!" Alice said. "How can I not notice it before?"

"Because he became a vampire, which means he became better-looking," Edward said.

"Oh, Quidditch days…" Alice muttered, without smiling at Edward.

But this time, Edward smiled back. Alice did a double-take to look at Bella who was staring at her.

"No, no, zero weirdness. You guys were great together," Bella said, answering Alice's ashamed expression.

Alice was totally embarrassed.

Bella added, "Alice, I know you liked Cedric before. It is okay. I understand. I did like Voldemort after all,"

"Yeah, that's kind of weird. You fell in love with the man who killed Edward," James said to Bella.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb," Edward started.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said.

"Anyway, so Marcus will go to Deathly Hallows when he dies because he is a wizard who conquered death by becoming a vampire," Alice said, trying to understand. "How about Caius?"

"Caius is Grindelwald. He was defeated by Albus Dumbledore centuries ago, but in truth, he wasn't killed yet. He became a vampire. We don't really know who created him," Edward said.

"No wonder I didn't recognize him," Alice sighed. "Yet he looked so familiar. Must have read it from somewhere,"

"Gee," Edward said sarcastically. "Can't wait for them,"

"The ones who arrive here always arrive during dawn," Billy explained.

"So when they come here, you guys have to tell each of your stories again?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it has apparently become tradition," James said.

"It always happens when there is an addition to Deathly Hallows after Breaking Dawn," Harry said.

"Oh, I see," Alice muttered. "Wow, I learned so much about everyone today. So many interesting revelations,"

Bella said, "Yeah, one moment I was powerful, next thing I know, I'm a klutz."

"Yeah, God works in mysterious ways," James said. "One moment I would do anything to protect my son, next thing I know I would do anything to drink his blood."

"I wonder what it would be like if Marcus and Caius are here," Alice said.

"I don't want to think about it," Edward said.

"But they are not the only ones who are bound to come here, though they are the only ones we expect," Charlie said. "I mean, could you imagine if Rose Granger was actually Rosalie?"

"Hahaha," Harry said. "Good one."

"But it's possible," Charlie said. "Anyway, it's hard to tell right now. She hasn't conquered death yet. All we have to do is wait until there is an addition to the Deathly Hallows after Breaking Dawn."

Alice completely understood. She saw the light at the end of the tunnel that took all her confusion away.

"Awesome!" Alice said. "So, now that I'm in the same page as all of you, can we go shopping? Do they accept credit card or just cash? Where can…"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, still stubborn aren't we? Is that what makes you so special to Edward?" James taunted.

Alice blushed once more.

"You'll get over it," Edward chuckled. "It's just a crush."


End file.
